


Get What You Need

by catwalksalone



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 1x11 (2x03). Greg knows what Eddie needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **oxoniensis**' 7th Porn Battle. Prompt - understanding

"Families and secrets, I don't think it's such a good idea." Greg tells Kira. He means it, mostly.

Ed is sitting on the bench in the middle of the locker room, waiting. He says, "I need it," and Greg shakes his head.

"You need to go home," he says. "Take a shower, have dinner with Sophie, help Clark with his homework. Be with your family."

Ed stands and steps towards him, body taut with a different kind of tension. He stares intensely at Greg, eyes opening wide and brows pulled in, compelling obedience like the alpha dog he is. Greg shakes his head again, shifts onto his back foot.

"Don't use the look on me, Eddie."

"I need it," says Ed, and Greg knows it's the truth. Danny Rangford has sliced too close to Eddie's bones and he needs to be stitched up. Greg can do that for him, has learned how, and when it's the weight of one betrayal over another, Greg will always choose Ed's welfare over Sophie's. He doesn't know what that makes him.

"I'll see you at home," he says. Ed nods.

Greg leaves the door ajar. "Get in the shower," he calls over his shoulder as he hears it click shut. "Freshen up. It's been a day."

"What about you?"

Greg can already hear the sound of clothes hitting the floor. "I'm good. I've got all night." He undresses to the sound of the shower, stripping back the cover of the bed, closing the blind, making ready. It's kind of clinical this way, but it's how it works. He sits on the end of the bed, unsure where to put himself. The shower shuts off and Greg's stomach twists. He shouldn't feel nervous, but somehow he always does.

Ed joins him, rubbing the towel over his head.

"You want some polish with that?" Greg asks.

"You're a funny, funny man," Ed says with a curl of his lips. He lies face down on the bed.

Business as usual. Greg turns and kneels between Ed's legs. He's not a big guy, Eddie, but he has strong shoulders and a firm, muscled back that Greg knows better than he should. The skin is silvered here and there, and he knows the story behind every scar. Greg drifts a hand over it and, underneath his palm, Ed shifts, impatient.

"You can't hurry genius," says Greg and bends to press a kiss to Ed's ass.

In all the times they've done this, since the first time Ed's eyes had opened wide and he'd said 'I need-' and left Greg to fill in the rest, they've never once kissed, Greg's never seen Ed's face. He doesn't know what Ed thinks of, or who, and he doesn't think he wants to know. Greg might not understand why Ed needs this, but he understands he's the only one Ed trusts enough to give it to him, and that's enough.

He kisses Ed's ass cheek again, hands gently pushing Ed's legs apart. He licks along the creases of Ed's thighs and then up the crack of his ass and smiles as Ed shivers underneath him. Shifting back, Greg spreads Ed apart and licks again, deeper into him this time. Ed's groan is muffled against the pillow but it's a direct call to Greg's dick, which swells against his thigh.

Greg licks again and again, closing on Ed's hole. He swirls his tongue around it and then in, tiny, thrusting motions to open Ed up. As if anything really can. Ed's muscles tremble and Greg knows he's trying so hard to keep it together, and that's not the point of this exercise.

He straightens up, reaching for the condom and lube. Boy Scout prepared.

"Ready?" he asks, but that's not the point either.

Greg's grateful for the hours spent working out as he balances on one arm, finding his way with the other. Feeling resistance he stabilizes himself and pauses. This is the hard part.

"Do it," says Ed. "Do it now."

Greg closes his eyes and pushes. He pushes and pushes hard and the barrier gives way with a rush. Ed slams a fist into the mattress. Jesus. He's inside and if it doesn't tear Eddie, it tears at Greg. His breath stutters and he starts to move, slow at first, but it takes him over, the tight heat of it and his hips snap and his breath catches and Ed buries his head deep in the pillow and pushes back, one hand underneath him, matching Greg stroke for stroke.

Ed comes first, but it's not a race. It has no name. Greg strips off the condom and tosses it in the trash. He pats Ed's leg.

"Go home, Eddie. It's time to go home."

Greg takes a shower and chops vegetables for dinner. He's got all night.

* * *


End file.
